Power of Will
by missingyouforever
Summary: Life is hard summaries are harder. This story is all about the other guardians realizing that they need to be there for their Will. I will also have Elyon come in. Together the guardians can beat any foe. Alone they are scared and lonely. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own W.I.T.C.H.

* * *

Will felt like she was dying, her head was killing her, her stomach was rebelling, her vision was blurred, and she had a math test. She had told her mother that she felt sick, but her mom flat out refused to let her miss school.

To add to Will's bad day when she walked out of her apartment building it started pouring. Will shivered in her now soaked jacket.

When Will walked through the gates to school she was shivering, seething, and sneezing. Irma was the first one to spot her, and came running over to Will, putting an arm over her and using her power to keep the water from hitting her. Taranee then when no one was looking dried her off.

"Will why are you even at school today? The leader of the guardians cant even make it to school without falling to a cold, as she walks in the rain."

Everyone looked at Cornelia with that 'one more word and you will die a very painful death and no one will ever find your body' look.

"What? All I am saying is that she looks like hell."

Will just groaned as Hay Lin walked her over to a bench, then they all sat around her. Irma was the only one standing she was behind Will. She had never seen will so pale before and was worried about her friend.

The bell rang, and Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin walked to their first period classes. Irma looked at Will then helped her up and let Will lean on her as she walked her friend to class.

Irma could feel Will shaking, as she walked into Mr. Collins math class. Will sat in the back next to her and she watched as Will struggled to take the test. At the end of the period Irma had made her mind up. She was going to do something about her sick friend. She walked over to the pay phone and called Will's mother.

"Miss. Vandom Will is sick. She really needs to be at home. I mean she can't keep her head off the desk….ok…thank you."

Irma walked over to Will, hoisted her friend off the ground in front of her locker, and started walking out of the school. Being Irma, she knew how to get past the teachers on guard. There were some perks to having a police man for a father.

When she had cleared the school she slowed down allowing Will to catch her breath. That was when Will couldn't stop coughing.

That was also the exact moment that Cedric appeared, grabbed Will, and threw her into a wall. Irma watched it in what seemed like slow motion as her friend was thrown into the corner of an alley, and her back made a disturbing snapping sound. Will fell to the ground unconscious and Irma soon followed.

Irma woke up on the floor in the bottom of the pit. She winced as the light hit her eyes then she looked over at Will. She ran over to her best friend and was shocked to see that Will was already awake, with silent tears falling down her face.

"Will what's wrong. Cedric's ugly but not that ugly."

"Irma I woke up a little while ago, and…I…c…ca….can't feel my legs. I'm afraid to move, I don't know what to do."

Will whispered and Irma was by her friends side in a millisecond. Spinal cord injuries could paralyze a person forever. And if you were lucky and surgery could fix it you had to worry about infections such as staff that could kill you.

"Alright Will. I'm here."

Irma sat and braced her hands to keep Will from moving her head. This would prevent any further damage to spinal cord. Irma just sat there holding her friend, not moving, just sitting and fighting to keep tears from falling.

* * *

Will update soon I promise. I will update faster for reviews...the more i get the more you get.


	2. Chapter 2

Irma was shaking with fear as she watched her best friend sleep

Irma was shaking with fear as she watched her best friend sleep. Her leader was fallen. This was the person that she looked up to, this was the person that looked out for her and made sure that she was safe.

Will, her leader who could fight with Cornelia, then fight Phoebus, then get them all home safely.

Elyon was struggling as she watched Irma and Will. They were fighting to destroy everything that she stood for. Her best friends were destroying all of her hopes and dreams, but Cedric had been wrong. To ever physically hurt a sick enemy. How could

someone who was truly good attack Will when she was that sick?

"Will it's alright. Will stay with me…please Will."

That was the final straw, Elyon couldn't watch one of her friends die. She couldn't bare to see Will in a wheel chair every day, if she even lived.

She flew down into the pit and walked over to Irma without being noticed by neither Will nor Irma.

"Irma, let me take Will I can help her."

"Yeah, give her to your stupid brother so that he can finish his work? Or are you going to damage her spinal column even more? Nothing says I am your master like forcing someone into a wheel chair for life. Tell Cedric thanks for me. Yeah I was walking her home from school because she was sick. Now I'm going to have to explain this to her mother."

"Irma I want to help."

"Why would you want to help your enemy? Why would you want to help us? You won't even listen to us. So you tell me why I should let you have my leader."

"I'll come to earth one day and we can have dinner at Hay Lin's parents restaurant and we can talk then. Just let me help Will…please Irma."

"Why would you want to help her?"

"Because I don't want her to die! Because I don't want to see any of you hurt. Will is no exception. Because I don't want Will to have to go through this because of Cedric. I don't want anyone to die because of this stupid war!"

Irma nodded and squeezed Wills hand as she helped Elyon to get Will into her arms.

"Be careful with her."

Elyon nodded and took Will as fast as she could to her room and put Will in her bed then sat next to her. She put a hand on Will and started to concentrate. No one knew that she had been practicing the power to heal….

Later that night Elyon was sleeping in her chair, when Miranda jumped into her room through her window and morphed into her human form.

She walked over to Elyon without looking at the bed and smiled as sweetly as she could and put a hand on Elyon's shoulder.

"Elyon your brother wishes your council will you come?"

"Give me a minute to get ready Miranda can you wait outside? I have to change for my brother. I don't want you to be in here while I'm changing, I'm too modest you know?

"Yes Princess Elyon. I shall go tell your brother that you are coming so that he can change if he needs to."

Elyon sighed as she walked out without even looking at her bed where Will was now buried under mountains of covers and pillows. The picture reminded Elyon of back before everything got so confusing.

"Will you have to go back to Irma. I can get you down there but you need to go now before they realize that it's an astral drop and not you down there."

Will who was still sore and tired but not in intense pain and able to move just nodded.

They walked in silence to the pit, where Elyon flew Will to the bottom, and was about to fly off but Will grabbed her arm.

"Elyon thank you. I hope you can come to earth some time we really need to talk and help you to understand things. I promise that we will let you come back and that I will do everything in my power to keep you from getting hurt in any of this war."

"Just open a portal and get home before my brother can kill you, we'll go from there Will."

"I thought that you thought that your precious brother would never kill."

"Irma, after what he had Cedric do to Will I don't understand anything anymore. Please just let me figure things out. I'll come over when I can get away for a few hours. Isn't that enough for one day?"

"Take care Elyon."

Elyon vanished and they were both left there in the dark as Will pulled out the heart and looked at Irma.

"Thank you Irma. That took a lot more trust than I would have been able to put into Elyon if the tables were reversed."

* * *

The next day both Irma and Will were sick so Irma was over at Will's hose with strict orders to stay on the couch and eat chicken soup.

They were watching Harry Potter when Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Elyon walked into the apartment and all tried to sit on the sick duo. It was a very awkward moment with six people on one couch and they all fell off laughing.

"Umm Will we need to have a meeting and talk to Elyon."

All eyes shifted from Cornelia to Elyon who looked at all of them then smiled a shy smile ready to talk to her friends?

I know where i am going with this now. If you like it read and review.


End file.
